Clex for ever
by Hannange
Summary: Fic ecrite par Satine sur le couple clark lex,


Auteur :Satine(satine. :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Lex/Clark que j'adore !).**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé :Clark est jalouxde Jason.

Notes :

-Lana Bashing (je hais ce perso).

-Dans cette histoire, Clark est mineur. Donc, si le fait qu'il puisse aimer un homme majeur vous choque, halte là !

-Cette fic a été écrite car pour moi, rien ne séparera jamais Clark de Lex, et surtout pas Jason. Argh, je hais l'idée du Jex !

_**CLEX FOREVER**_

Clark Kent n'avait jamais détesté autant quelqu'un que Jason Teague. Et croyez-le ou non, la raison n'avait aucun rapport avec Lana Lang. En effet, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus amoureux (l'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais été un jour, il en doutait) de la jolie brune. Non, la raison de cette haine profonde avait plutôt un rapport avec un certain milliardaire chauve.

C'est en apprenant que Lex avait failli mourir de la main de sa prétendument aimante femme, le docteur Helen Bryce, que Clark s'était découvert de profonds sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Et depuis ce jour, il essayait subtilement de faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il serait intéressé par une relation allant au-delà de l'amitié. Malheureusement, soit Lex était vraiment obtus, soit Clark n'était vraiment pas doué dans ses tentatives mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était toujours rien passé à ce jour. Et le jeune homme désespérait d'arriver un jour à faire comprendre à Lex qu'il l'aimait.

Et voilà que ce Jason venait tout gâcher.

Clark ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Lex et Jason mais voir que ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps au manoir le rendait fou de jalousie et de désespoir à l'idée de perdre l'homme dont il était fou amoureux.

Mais Clark n'allait pas rester là sans réagir. Lex était à lui, ils avaient une destinée tous les deux et Jason n'avait rien à faire dans leur vie. Qu'il retourne avec son bonbon rose, euh noir, enfin il ne savait plus et à la rigueur il s'en fichait.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant les portes du manoir, essayant de rassembler son courage pour entrer et clamer Lex. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit devant Jason. Clark serra les poings et répondit en grinçant au bonjour de son coach. Comme il le haïssait. Sans plus attendre, investi d'une énergie nouvelle attisée par sa colère et sa peur, il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lex. Il trouva ce dernier devant la fenêtre en train de regarder à l'extérieur.

Salut Lex.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

Clark !

Puis son visage s'éclaira.

Je suis content de te voir mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais. Il y a un problème ?

Oui, répondit Clark en grondant.

Lex fronça les sourcils.

Lequel ? Tu sais que si je peux t'aider…

Jason.

Là, Lex était plus que surpris.

Jason ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

Clark, au lieu de répondre, commença à s'approcher de son ami.

Clark ? Clark ?

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le jeune milliardaire commençait à avoir un peu peur devant le visage vibrant de détermination de Clark.

Je vais te dire quel est mon problème. Jason est trop proche de toi et je ne le supporte pas. Tu es à moi Lex. Je t'aime.

Et avant que Lex ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Il se recula au bout de quelques instants en constatant que son ami était resté passif.

Clark baissa la tête, se sentant soudain honteux de s'être comporté comme cela avec Lex. Mais surtout, il se sentait sur le point de pleurer devant le manque de réaction de celui-ci. Pourtant, Clark, tout au fond de lui, avait espéré que son ami réciprociterait ses sentiments. Après tout, Lex flirtait bien avec lui non ? Mais en y repensant bien, Lex flirtait avec tout le monde. Il était stupide d'y avoir cru.

Je suis désolé, murmura t'il d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas voir le regard dégoûté de son ami.

Ne le sois pas.

La voix de Lex était douce et tendre et Clark releva la tête, surpris.

Puis rougit violemment en voyant le sourire affectueux de celui-ci.

Quoi, balbutia t'il, je ne comprends pas.

Sans répondre, Lex posa les mains sur le beau visage de Clark et se pencha vers lui avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, dans lequel les deux hommes se perdirent bientôt.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Clark était tellement sous le choc de l'intensité de ce baiser qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Lex le regarda amusé.

Lorsque Clark se fut remis, il regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur.

Clark, je t'aime et ceci, depuis le premier jour. Depuis la fois où tu m'as sauvé et que je me suis réveillé et noyé à nouveau dans tes yeux.

Clark ouvrit la bouche mais ne put émettre un son.

Jason n'est rien pour moi. Tu es le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais jamais, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter. Mais je dois dire que cette jalousie n'a pas été sans me déplaire. J'aime que tu sois possessif avec moi. Mais crois-moi la réciproque est également vraie.

Tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

La voix de Clark était tremblante d'insécurité, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire, et Lex lui sourit gentiment.

Oui je t'aime.

Et lui prenant la main, il la posa sur son cœur.

Ecoute mon cœur Clark, il ne bat que pour toi…

Complètement rassuré, Clark eut alors son fameux sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Clark aurait été bien utile à bord du Titanic, songea Lex l'espace d'un instant avant que toute pensée cohérente ne le déserte lorsque Clark reprit à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Le lendemain, Jason eut la surprise de trouver dans sa boite aux lettres deux billets pour la destination de son choix avec un simple mot où était inscrit merci d'une écriture fine et raffinée. Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi.


End file.
